the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Home (2015 film)/Credits
Full credits for Home. Logos Opening Closing The End Directed by Tim Johnson Screenplay by Tom J. Astle & Matt Ember Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Scott R. Lewis Casting by Leslee Feldman Christi Soper Hilt Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Production Services Provided by DreamWorks Animation, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Additional Supervision Story Editorial Art Department Character Technical Direction Modeling Surfacing Layout Animation Character Effects Crowds Effects Lighting Technical Direction Matte Painting Image Finaling Production Post Production Post Production Sound Services by DreamWorks Animation and Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Music DreamWorks Animation Studio Management Converged Infrastructure, Workstations, and Cloud Services provided by Hewlett-Packard DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Technology Officer Processors and Software Engineering Services for DreamWorks' Apollo provided by A DreamWorks Animation Computing Innovation Partner Thanks to Everyone at DreamWorks Animation, PDI/DreamWorks and Technicolor India - DreamWorks Projects Unit Who Supported this Production DreamWorks Animation Technology Research and Development Digital Operations Technology Management Technology Managers Lori A. Arntzen Sarah Counnas Jennifer Ferrari Anna Lee Harbor Peoples Stacy Rentel Rob Sherwood Technology Supervisors Ariel Marie Cowell Jessica Garcia Technology Coordinators Teny Rebecca Akay Chris de Zorzi Jennifer Kyo Dan Malone Jessica Odle Kyle Stephens Administrative Assistants Meg Brown Kimberly Henshaw Jessica Morris Linda Catherine Powers Pam Waterman Anita Y. Young TV Sales and Distribution Miguel Camacho Olivia King Canter Erouilla Constantine Rob Dunbar Eric Ellenbogen John Engelman Maria Franco Matt Lee Lissette Palomo Isabel Pascual Doug Schwalbe Ben Taylor Chloe van der Berg Mandy Wright Special Thanks Walt Dohrn Mike Mitchell Jay Kogen Hank Nelken Michael McCullers Curious Pictures Susan Holden Steve Oakes Jonathan Paley David Starr Richard Winkler Songs "Red Balloon" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Charlotte Aitchison and Magnus Høiberg Performed by Charli XCX Produced by Stargate Charli XCX appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Run To Me" Written by Jonathan Yip, Ray Romulus, Jeremy Reeves, Ray Charles McCullough II and Clarence Coffee Jr. Performed by Coffee Produced by Stereotypes "Dancing In The Dark" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Ester Dean, Maureen McDonald and Robyn Fenty Performed by Rihanna Produced by Stargate Rihanna appears courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment "Peaceful Holiday" Written by James Clark Courtesy of Cavendish Music Under license from 5 Alarm Music/Imagem Production Music "Boov Death Song" Written and Performed by Jim Parsons "Towards The Sun" Written by Tiago Carvalho, Gary Baker and Robyn Fenty Performed by Rihanna Produced by Tiago Co-Produced by Gary Go Rihanna appears courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment "As Real As You And Me" Written by Rodney Jerkins, Alisha Williams and Robyn Fenty Performed by Rihanna Produced by Rodney Jerkins and Paul Dawson Rihanna appears courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment "Deck The Halls" Tradtional Performed by The Platters Courtesy of Cleopatra Records By arrangement with The Orchard "Slushious" (contains a sample of "Attackish Sax" by Balkan Beat Box) Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Ori Kaplan and Sebastian Arman Performed by Stargate and Balkan Beat Box "Attackish Sax" written by Ori Kaplan Courtesy of Balkan Beat Box LLC "Only Girl (In The World)" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Crystal Johnson and Sandy WIlhelm Performed by Rihanna Courtesy of Def Jam Recordings Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Cannonball" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen), Kiesza Rae Ellestad, Benjamin Eli Hanna and Emile Haynie Performed by Kiesza Produced by Stargate Kiesza appears courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group "Drop That" Written by Jacob Plant and Robyn Fenty Performed by Rihanna Courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Feel The Light" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Kiesza Rae Ellestad and Emile Haynie Performed by Jennifer Lopez Produced by Stargate Jennifer Lopez appears courtesy of Nuyorican Productions Soundtrack Available on Westbury Road Entertainment Distributed by Roc Nation Records COPYRIGHT © 2015 DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. DREAMWORKS ANIMATION LLC IS AUTHOR AND CREATOR OF THIS MOTION PICTURE FOR THE PURPOSES OF THE BERNE CONVENTION AND ALL NATIONAL LAWS GIVING EFFECT THERETO, AND FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits